Interruptions
by jyvonne13
Summary: Daffy and Melissa are trying to enjoy a romantic evening together. But what happens when Bugs drops by? Will the two ducks ever get to enjoy their night?


**People have wanted to hear more Looney Tunes stories from me. So here's a short and sweet one shot featuring Bugs, Daffy, and Melissa. It's based on a scene from an old show called The Odd Couple. If you've never seen it, you should check it out sometime, it's pretty funny. This particular episode parodied here is called "Sleepwalker". Anyway, this was my favorite episode and this particular scene just screams Bugs and Daffy humor. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Interruptions<span>

Daffy and Melissa sat on Daffy's living room couch with the lights dimmed and romantic music playing for their evening together.

"Oh Daffy, you're so romantic," Melissa gushed.

"And there'sth more," Daffy said pulling out a bottle of champagne from the side table drawer.

"Ooh champagne!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly.

Daffy winked. "Brandywine to be exact." He struggled to get the bottle open. "If only I could get it open." Then the cork flew off and wine spilled all over the floor.

"Ah!" Melissa giggled as she wiped it off her jean skirt.

Daffy poured the wine into two goblets. Melissa picked one up and they toasted. "To usth baby!" he said. They kissed passionately.

Suddenly the lights turned looked up and saw Bugs standing in the doorway. "Eh, what's up docs?"

Daffy stood up furiously. "WHY? Out of all my eveningsth to be away from you, ya show up anyway! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to interrupt people's sexual affairsth?"

"You interrupt my sexual affairs all the time Daff," Bugs pointed out. "I just wanted to know if I could borrow a thermometer and maybe some aspirin."

"Are you alright?" Melissa asked concerned.

Bugs rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just had a sore throat is all."

Melissa went over to him and felt his forehead. "Well you do feel a little warm."

Bugs waved it off. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Just in case, Daffy go get him the thermometer," Melissa said to Daffy.

Daffy stomped off mumbling a few curse words about rabbits, thermometers, and Brandywine. He came back and held thermometer out to Bugs. "Here'sth your stupid thermometer."

Bugs started to take it but hesitated. "Did you clean it with salt water and dry it with a clean cloth?" Safety first.

Are you kidding me, Daffy thought. He could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears. "No I spit shined it and dried it with my dirty underwear," he said sarcastically.

Bugs stared at him horrified. He started to take it but snatched his hand back. "I know he's joking but I can't put the thing in my mouth when he says those things!" He pushed the two of them back over to the couch. "I'll just go get the aspirin myself and you two can enjoy your evening." He back up towards the hallway. "I'm sorry I interrupted. I'm proud of you, really." He blew them a kiss then disappeared into the bathroom.

The two ducks grabbed their wine glasses and the anger disappeared from Daffy's face. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Hey Daff!" Bugs called.

Daffy slouched in exasperation. "WHAT?"

"Where do you keep your medicines?"

Daffy rolled his eyes. Why me, he thought. "Try the _medicine cabinet_!"

"Oh here it is. Thanks!"

"No problem buddy!" Daffy felt like throwing Bugs out of the window. He counted to ten to calm down like his therapist told him. Then he kissed Melissa again.

Bugs came out of the bathroom and into the living room. He picked up the wine bottle with a disgusted look. "Ew, you two drink Brandywine? This isn't even a good year."

Daffy practically bit his tongue off trying to keep from screaming. Where was Elmer Fudd's gun when you needed it? "Bugsth Bunny, you are really just…"

Bugs stepped in the wine that had spilled on the floor. "Why is there champagne on the carpet? This stuff stains you know!"

"GOT OUT OF HERE!" Daffy shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving now," Bugs said. He backed towards the front door. "I'm sorry I interrupted. I'm proud of you, really." He blew them a kiss then left.

Daffy turned to Melissa. "Do you happen to know how many yearsth you get for murdering a rabbit in his sthleep?"

Melissa punched him lightly on the shoulder in disbelief that he would say something like that. "Daffy! Don't be like that."

"I'm stherious! He's gnawing at my patience like a carrot. He's going chomp, chomp, chomp!"

Melissa smiled. "Oh Daffy." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it, that's for sure. I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out my lovely readers!<strong>


End file.
